


I remember...

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funeral, IMSORRY, LOKI IS SADDDDD, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is told in Loki's POV at Tony's funeral. Tony died after they were attacked by Amora and Skurge, hence why Tony was trying to calm Loki down. </p><p>I'm sorry, I love you.<br/>-apocatits ❤</p><p>[edited on October, 17. 2013]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember...

**Author's Note:**

> This is Loki talking the whole time, I am really sorry, I just really wanted to write this. FORGIVE ME I KNOW ITS BAD. But alas...
> 
>  

  
"We were happy, you know. Happy for centuries. We were unstoppable, unbreakable and unbelievable.

I remember when we first met, it was beautiful-he was beautiful. The sky may have been crumbling around us and war may have been among us but he was-beautiful! So beautiful. I came to his world and threatened his people, yet he offered me a drink and a genuine smile.

He was _Smart. Heroic. Loving._

He was _everything_ to me and he was mine.

He accepted me, he loved me, and he was my better half. I know, I know. We say that all the time out of false pretenses of love, but he was indeed my better half. Whenever I thought I was going to snap or break one of my brother’s vertebrae, he would grab me around the waist and hold me close until my anger melted away. He wasn't scared of the monster I am, the foolish mortal.

He-he... He made me stronger, somehow my Anthony made me stronger, a god, stronger.

I remember the day we found out he was pregnant- oh joy. He was so scared that he was going to be like his father. He was so scared that our child would hate him, he didn't care that he was carrying a child, he only cared if the child would like him. I remember holding him all night during his pregnancy when he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. When we would argue for days over what to name out beautiful daughter, until we settled on Lyonix.

He was so proud the day he gave birth to our daughter. The moment I will never forget is when I handed her to him, I was so scared he would abandon her because she wasn’t ‘normal’. But she looked up at him with her big green eyes and wrapped a tiny scaly hand around his finger. “Perfect” he said to her as he kissed her on the forehead. And even decades after giving birth to her I would catch him subconsciously rubbing his stomach. I knew he yearned for another but he denied it nonetheless saying that his family was perfect the way it was.

I remember holding his hand as we walked through the parks with our beautiful daughter and he would complain about the sun being too bright or the air being to clean. She and I would laugh at her foolish father, she has his snark.

Foolish, my Anthony was.

I remember the days he met all my children, he accepted them and they accepted him. He told them to come to him if they ever needed anything, even though there was nothing he could really give them; except his love, that is all they wanted and he gave it to them unconditionally. He was especially fond of my son Fenrir, he visited him frequently. The day they first met surprised me to say the least, Fenrir has never been fond of anyone other than myself, but him and Anthony connected instantly.

I remember when he met mother and how he cried himself to sleep in my arms because she reminded him of his own he had lost so many years prior. I also remember when he met father and cursed at him for treating me so wrongly, as it reminded him of how bad his father had treated him.

I remember the day I proposed to him, how he gave that cocky smile before he laughed at me and said no, my heart had broken when he spoke the two letter word. Then he, kissed me and said yes.

I remember the day we wed and I made him mine- 'forever' he said as he kissed me 'forever' he kept repeating whether it was to reassure me or himself, I will _never_ know. He-he promised me on that day that we would be forever together! HE WAS MINE! I-I have never and will never love someone so much as I did him.

But he was taken from me, My beautiful, beautiful Anthony was stolen from me, from our kids. He’ll never get to see our daughter Lyonix marry, he’ll never get to meet his grandchildren. Soon all he’ll be is a memory…

I..I remember the last words he said to me. The last words my love whispered to me to calm me down, as he-he died. He tried to calm me! He tried to calm me as HE DIED!

_‘Your love for me is like a summer breeze at the end of a hot day._  
 _It makes me smile._  
 _Your love for me is like sweet rain in the midst of a long drought._  
 _Something longed for and cherished._  
 _Your love for me is like the falling of snow in the mountains._  
 _Peaceful and beautiful._  
 _Your love for me is like the ocean waves on the beach._  
 _Strong and passionate._  
 _Your love for me is like the sun by day and the moon by night._  
 _Constant and unending._  
 _Your love for me is like the stars in heaven._  
 _Always there, and always more than I could ever imagine._  
 _Your love for me. Tell our babies, daddy wll always loves them’_

He whispered it to me as he laid there, it was what he said to me the day we wed- vows he called it. He wasted his last breathes on keeping me calm. He knew he was dying he KNEW! Yet, he chose me over himself. Why? I could have saved him, and he knew that. But it would have killed me and he knew that as well, he would never choose himself over me. And as i lied there in the blood of my love and my own, I relized then that this is what its like to truely be loved.. He-he laid there holding my hand smiling as he took his last breaths. I remember all of it, every little detail about him...

The way he would smirk at me when he was right and I was wrong or the way he would frown when he was confused.

The way he would spend hours in the bathroom grooming his beard or goatee as he called it.

The way he would snore while he slept or the way he would drool whilst he rested as I held him at night.

How JARVIS and I would argue with him to eat after spending hours in his workshop.

The way he would pull all our children into a hug, even though people considered them monsters. He loved them so much and made sure they knew it.

The way he would smile at me when he thought I wasn't looking...

I remember all of it, but I'm afraid that sooner or later I will forget."

 

 _goodbye,_ _my_ _Anthony._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Would you like me to write out the scene where Tony dies in another one shot?


End file.
